


【SS】Incurable love

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 伊奥x艾尔扎克，年上，有小车。美国海军陆战队设定。有年龄操作：27x24 （17和14我下不去手啊！未成年人要乖！）我流OOC，我流前世记忆，我流“超能力”。慎入！！！
Relationships: Scylla Io/Kraken Issac
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

艾尔扎克睁开眼睛，伸手扳过床头的电子钟，看到那上面的红色数字显示着01:57。

他慢慢地挪开伊奥的胳膊，坐起身来。伊奥发出细微的声音，右手不依不饶地追上来，再次揽在他的大腿上。艾尔扎克转回头去看，年轻的男人在他身边熟睡，照例把被子用力往上拉，遮住了大半张脸。夜灯幽幽的光亮里，只能隐约看到几绺挑染了玫粉色的头发散落在枕头上。他往两个人脚下看去，不出所料地看到伊奥的小腿肚都已经露在了被子外面，再往下是线条漂亮的脚踝和脚趾。

艾尔扎克叹了口气，轻轻地用左脚挑起被子，又用更轻的动作把身边的人整个重新盖好。

“唔……”然而伊奥还是迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”艾尔扎克回答，“我口渴。”他碰了碰伊奥的胳膊，“你到那边去睡。”

“我不……”那个人不知道是真的不同意他离开去喝水还是根本就是在说梦话，总之胳膊揽得更紧了。由于他现在半躺半坐的姿势，那拥揽的力道不偏不倚地落在小腹部略偏下大腿根又略往上的那个敏感位置。

“伊奥，”被无端撩拨到的人深吸了一口气，“我渴了。”

他不再等对方发出抗议的声音，用了更大的力气把男人推开。

赤脚踩在木质地板上，凉意从脚底上升，艾尔扎克一下子变得清醒起来。

他在泛白的夜灯光晕里绕过地上凌乱的衣物和用过的安全套，手伸向门锁。

“艾扎……”床上的男人发出模糊的声音，他转过头去。

“快点回来……我等你。”

艾尔扎克猛地转回头，条件反射般往前迈了一大步。脚趾磕到了门。酸涩的钝痛沿着神经末梢爬满了全身。他差点就叫出声来，又咬牙忍住了。

“没事吧？”那个声音在他身后问。

“……没事。”生理性的泪水瞬间涌满了眼眶，艾尔扎克再次深呼吸，把它们咽了回去，“你继续睡吧。”

他站在原地，等待脚趾上的剧烈痛感减弱、消失。目光忽然瞥见了掉在门边的一个小玩意儿——内侧是毛茸茸的粉色，跟伊奥新近挑染出的发色很像，外侧是黑白豹纹。在昏暗的光线里，它形单影只地呆在那里，看起来既情色又孤独。

“哇！这是个什么？！你买的？啧啧啧，我的小艾扎也长大了吗？！”伊奥用两根手指夹起放在深蓝色绒盒里的三角形猫耳发饰，“你想戴这个给我看？”

艾尔扎克的脸目视可见地涨红了。

“哎呀，太可爱了！”伊奥把其中一只猫耳朵比在他头顶，“这是我一下飞机就马上赶回家的福利吗？我好喜欢！”

“……”

“别害羞啊！”伊奥放下手里的半杯起泡酒，把艾尔扎克拉到自己跟前，将两只猫耳朵别在他的头发上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”他大声怪叫着，“我要拍照留念！”

“你敢。”艾尔扎克的脸更红了。

“别不好意思啊！”他拉住艾尔扎克的手，让他贴近自己，以便从更近的距离去观察对方头顶上那对可爱指数爆表的小东西，还像小狗一样凑上去嗅嗅。

艾尔扎克显然在他回来之前刚刚洗过澡，微湿的发间残留着他最喜欢的马鞭草洗发水的味道。

“早有准备了是不是，嗯？”

“……没有。”

“就拍一张！”

“不行。”

“求你了！”伊奥放开他的手，麻利地脱掉自己的衬衫和背心，光裸着上身，一只手夸张地抚过腰胯，在艾尔扎克面前卖力地扭来扭去。

“我跳舞给你看呢？交换可以吧？交换！”

“……你这样子会让我做噩梦的，傻瓜。”

“怎么会呢喵？”伊奥抓起酒杯，像是感觉干渴似的大口喝下刚刚冰镇过的起泡酒，又把嘴唇凑过来，在艾尔扎克的唇上细细地吻。

樱桃味的。他最喜欢的口味。

艾尔扎克忽然警惕起来：

“把酒拿开。”他看着对方说，显然没意识到头顶上的猫耳朵让他严肃的表情大打折扣，“我不能喝酒。”

“只是起泡酒，跟糖水差不多。”伊奥隔着杯子里的酒看他，探出指尖轻轻戳了戳粉红的猫耳朵芯。

“别诱惑我。”艾尔扎克说，“你知道得到那枚‘保持清醒100日’的徽章有多难。我宁可看你跳舞，也不想再去参加那些戒酒互助会了。”

“瞧，现在又是谁在说傻话……”伊奥像是怔了怔，接着他快步走进厨房，一口喝光杯里残存的酒，将空酒杯放进洗碗机，又用更快的速度回到艾尔扎克身边，“我可不会让你再回去的。”

“那样最好……”艾尔扎克轻轻地说，伸手搂住他的脖子与他接吻。伊奥的舌尖上仍然残留着凉爽甜美的樱桃味。

“相信我。”伊奥将他拦腰抱起来，低着头加深彼此间亲吻，“我会好好守着你的，My Precious……”

“傻瓜。”

艾尔扎克嘟囔着，从橱柜里拿出玻璃杯，打开了水龙头。他单手握着杯子，将它伸到水流底下。

“背后说人坏话会咬到舌头的哟。”伊奥的声音在厨房门口传来，艾尔扎克还没回过头，一件睡袍已经披在了他赤裸的背上。

“当心着凉。”一只手伸过来，从他手里接过装满水的杯子，放在了餐桌上。

“嗯。”艾尔扎克坐在桌边，“到底还是把你吵醒了。”

“不是。”伊奥坐在他对面，“没有你在身边，我一下子就会醒过来。”

艾尔扎克低下头，双手捧起杯子，慢慢地将它凑近唇边。水很凉，从口腔到胃里连成一线，像在示威似的强调着存在感。但他已经习惯了。这个温度让他觉得熟悉，而熟悉的感觉总会带来片刻的安心。

他喝下半杯水，又双手把杯子慢慢地放回桌上。

“要跟我回去接着睡觉吗？”伊奥探过身，把他的手拢在自己的掌心里，轻轻地呵气，“冷不冷？”

“我看起来那么娇弱吗？”艾尔扎克问，“还是说，你担心我自己在这里又会打破什么东西？放心吧，我不会再碰你那些金贵的杯子了。”

“我没有……”伊奥的话只说了一半，就被艾尔扎克截住了。

“去睡吧。”他对伊奥说，“你明天又要早起不是吗？”

“啊，没关系的，梭罗先生给我放了个长假。”

“你惹他生气了？”

“哈？怎么会？全纽约都找不出我这么靠谱的私家飞机驾驶员了好么？！”

艾尔扎克深吸了一口气：“……那他为什么突然要给你……”

“因为他是个绝无仅有的好老板呀！”伊奥没等他问完就抢着回答，“呐，亲爱的，我们明天一起出去玩吧？去长岛那边的游乐园怎么样？很久没去过了。”

“……不行。”艾尔扎克愣了愣，“我明天下午有个面试。”

“啊，那我开车送你去！”

“不用。”艾尔扎克扭过头，颇花了一点力气才从伊奥的掌心里收回双手，“我只瞎了一只眼睛，就算开不了车，坐地铁和走路都没问题。”

“艾扎！”伊奥提高了声音。艾尔扎克低下头，用完好无损的那只眼睛盯着自己的手。他当然知道伊奥会生气。每当他用这种自暴自弃的语气说起自己的眼睛，伊奥总是会生气。

“别这样，艾扎。”伊奥的态度很快就柔和下来，“你有什么心事吗？”

“没有。”

“那是我们今晚做得不开心？”

“没有。”

伊奥站起来，走到他身后，轻轻地搂住他：“那你干嘛要跟我较劲，小傻瓜。”

“我没有较劲。”艾尔扎克想要起身躲开，但那个怀抱过于舒适和温暖，也过于熟悉。

熟悉的感觉总会让他卸下所有防卫，以致于忘了起初的打算，忘了要追问的真相。

所以他提早准备了Plan B。

“我没有。”他加重语气，终于从伊奥的怀抱中脱离，“你去睡觉吧。”

“那你呢？”

“我要自己睡。”他抬起头，盯着伊奥的眼睛，抛出杀手锏：“还是说……你已经睡不着了，想要再来一轮？需要我在这里脱光吗？”

“……不用了。”伊奥露出了安抚炸毛小猫失败的无奈眼神，在他的额头上留下一个吻：“晚安，艾扎。”

艾尔扎克沉默地目送伊奥上楼，转身去了一楼的客用卧房。


	2. Chapter 2

这个房间已经有大半个月没人住了。伊奥不在的日子里，他通常会去睡二楼的主卧。艾尔扎克打开天花板上的灯，调成比较暗的黄色光。他把床罩拿下来抖了抖，放在窗户边的单人沙发上，然后脱掉了身上的睡袍。

他只穿了一条平角短裤，站在屋子中间，像刚刚来到陌生领地的小兽似的环视四周。这里理所当然地没有任何变化。双人床，白色衣柜，墙角的绿植，床头柜上扔着的杂志和不知道什么时候被扣放过来的相框。

艾尔扎克走过去拿起那枚相框，将它翻转过来。

失明的左眼导致的焦距问题让他一开始没能看清里面的相片。他将相框拿得更远些。

还是看不清。

有一瞬间他感到了强烈的恐慌。他用两只手握住相框，将它前后平移，尝试了好几次才终于看清了那张照片里的年轻男人。

他穿着黑色的飞行服，戴着飞行员头盔，挺拔身姿的背景是一架黑色的“夜鹰”军用运输直升机。

“……晚安。”艾尔扎克看着照片里的伊奥轻轻地说，眼神变得温柔，却又好像带了一点隐忍的悲伤。

“Night night！”伊奥将直升机悬停在高空中，朝全副武装的海军陆战队员们做出“OK”的手势，“Stay safe, guys！”

艾尔扎克回给他一个“回头见”的手势，纵身跃入到无边的夜空之中。他根据风向调整着身体，拉开了降落伞包，悄无声息地降落在距离目的地3英里的集合点。

他和战友们聚集在一起，开始执行此次任务要求的潜入和突袭。

浓黑的夜色迅速包围了他们，海边的浓雾被夜风吹了过来，眼前的一切都变得模糊不清起来。

艾尔扎克将相框放回原处，向后倒在床上，拉起被子蒙住了头。

不管第几次重复还是会感到惊讶：原来即使是瞎掉的眼睛，也照样会流出这么多的眼泪。

一滴，两滴，三滴。

温凉的水顺着额前刘海落下来，伊奥有些焦躁地扯过毛巾将它们蘸干。镜子里映出他困倦的双眼，以及颈侧和胸前的吻痕。

从一进家门起他就觉得艾尔扎克似乎主动得有些反常，比如带着潮湿气息的发顶，比如顺从地让他戴上猫耳，比如，明明已经到了精疲力尽的时候却还是要继续索求。

“啊，安全套已经用光啦！”他大声宣布。

“……最后一次。”

艾尔扎克喃喃地说，翻身骑在他身上，动着腰部不管不顾地往下坐，拉起他的手去抚摸自己的乳尖、小腹和半勃的器官，

“就最后一次了……射在我里面吧……没关系的……”

年轻而漂亮的身体微微向后仰，露出了颤动的喉结，一边的猫耳发饰从汗湿的头发上往下滑，掉在伊奥的腹股沟上。

我的天！

为什么要露出那样的表情，说出那样的话啊？！

明知道我没法拒绝那样的你。

伊奥懊恼地扔开毛巾走出了浴室，他想立刻下楼去找艾尔扎克，几次朝门锁伸出手却又缩了回来。

床头的电子钟默然地变化着数字。02:31。

伊奥叹了口气，重重地靠上床头，顺手拿起床头柜上的书。

尤·奈斯博的《雪人》，大概是他不在家的时候，艾尔扎克买的。他不太喜欢在睡前阅读侦探小说，那会让神经愈加兴奋，结果往往是不知不觉就天色大亮了。

伊奥翻开了书，扉页上果然有艾尔扎克的字迹，记录着购买的书店名字和时间。

他再一次翻动书页……

【一九八〇年十一月五日 星期三

这天，天空开始飘雪。早上十一点，大片雪花从无色天际落下，入侵鲁默里克区的野地、庭院、花园、草地，犹如来自外层空间的白色大军……】

好冷啊。

已经十一月了。纽约又要下起第一场雪了吧……

艾尔扎克伸手摸了摸自己的额头。

好像要发烧了。


	3. Chapter 3

他从小就不怕冷，而且几乎从来没有发过烧。父亲曾经说，或许因为他的祖父是从遥远的北欧来到美国的。事实上，在见到纽约鳞次栉比的摩天大楼之前，他的祖父一直生活在靠近北极圈的一个小镇上，那里有着两百余年的历史，却从未有过三层以上的建筑。

芬兰。那是他第一次听说这个国家的名字。起初他并不觉得它有什么特别，毕竟那里没有好吃的丸子也没有小美人鱼。父亲笑起来，指着房间角落里闪烁着彩灯的圣诞树对他说，艾扎，可那是圣诞老人住的地方啊！

这句话让那时刚满十岁的他一下子变得无比兴奋。哇，圣诞老人的家！还有比这更酷的事情吗？！

他兴致勃勃地打开谷歌搜图，看那些广袤的雪野和深邃的峡湾，看圣诞节时那些被白雪覆盖的小镇又被重重的灯彩染上了斑斓的颜色，直到困得睁不开眼睛，才抱着ipad沉沉地睡着了。

然后，犹如被慷慨地馈赠了圣诞礼物一般，他第一次梦见了伊奥。

那是个寒冬的傍晚，晶莹的六角形雪花不停地从天空中簌簌飘落，瑟瑟寒风吹个不停。即使围着围巾，鼻尖还是冻得通红，缩在手套里的手指马上要失去知觉了。小小的男孩匆忙跑向自己遇到的第一家店铺，想要暂时休息和取暖。他用了好大的力气才推开那扇沉重的双开门，将风雪关在自己身后。

进了门才发觉这里竟然是一家旧书店，书架上和地上到处都堆着大开本的绘本，音箱里却放着夏尔·古诺版本的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》——那正是男孩的父亲最喜欢的歌剧之一，那天晚上他刚刚带着儿子去听了圣诞特别版。

随着剧情走向最后的高潮，高难度的花腔女高音咏唱也变得仿佛具有可触可感的实体，让人想起朝着顶点不断攀升的音乐喷泉，或是月光下的舞者手中高高扬起的缎带。一滴水飞溅在缎带的丝滑表面，折射出北极光般的绚丽光芒，一切在将落未落时，戛然而止。

“啊，欢迎光临！”少年的声音从店铺最里面传来，然后是连续的脚步声。他站在他跟前，融融的暖黄光线落进那双颜色奇异的眸子。

“你好，想找什么书吗？我只是临时看店的，不过也可以帮你一起找喔！”

“啊……对不起……”男孩有些局促地说，“我其实……也没有什么要买的……”

“没关系！外面那么冷，就稍微暖和一会儿也好。”少年笑着回道，“那边有桌椅，我去给你拿杯热牛奶。哦，或者你更喜欢果汁？”

“……谢谢你……”

“伊奥。”少年忽然停下脚步，转过头来对他说，“我叫伊奥。”

“伊奥……”艾尔扎克轻声唤着那个名字，从迷蒙的半睡半醒状态中睁开眼睛。时间已经接近凌晨三点。他觉得自己身上忽冷忽热，四肢和后背酸痛乏力。

果然是发烧了啊……

终于。

艾尔扎克裹紧被子，蜷缩起身体，再次闭上了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

【……他们就像一对配合娴熟的舞者，熟知对方的每个动作、脚步、呼吸、节奏。首先他们会做爱；他们的性爱是纯白色的，而这是美好的部分，做完爱之后，他们就得迎接黑暗的部分，也就是痛苦。】

故事的开端是一个阴郁而不祥的雪天，偷情的男女，交缠的肢体，喘息和呻吟连续不断，恋慕和渴望以白雪为背景熊熊燃烧，很快就化为灰烬。

正方形的小袋子从书页间掉落下来，似乎曾经充当了书签。

一个没有使用过的安全套。

伊奥怔了怔，将它拈起，重新放进书里原本的位置。他把书合拢，放回床头。

额角突然微微跳痛。这种疼痛是一成不变的苦味，就像在口中不断融化的阿司匹林。

艾尔扎克？

伊奥猛地扔开手里的书，披上睡衣就往楼下跑。

木质楼梯发出吱呀的响声，牵连出愈发严重的头痛。眼前视物不清，伊奥不得不停在楼梯中段，紧抓住扶手让自己不会摔倒跌落。

口鼻中一并涌起愈发浓烈的苦涩味，像铺天盖地的海水灌满咽喉，一时间让他呼吸困难。

艾尔扎克？怎么会？！

难道说……

伊奥用力晃了晃头，像是那样就可以甩掉纠缠他的疼痛。他伏在楼梯扶手上，闭上眼睛努力调整呼吸，感到痛苦稍微减弱就继续跑下楼梯，一路跑过走廊去敲客卧的门。

“艾尔扎克！”

里面没人应声。

“艾扎，是我，开门！”

还是没有动静。

伊奥飞奔到厨房，从挂钩上拿下备用钥匙，又用最快的速度返回来。

“艾扎！”他冲进房间，冲到床边，几乎刹不住车撞上床沿。

“唔……”被子底下发出细微的呻吟，伊奥跪在床边，掀开被子露出艾尔扎克苍白的脸。

“好冷……”艾尔扎克迷迷糊糊地说，伊奥的手覆上了他的额头。

“你发烧了？”伊奥简直想使劲锤自己的脑袋，“没有弄干净是不是？为什么不让我帮你呢，小傻瓜，上次就是这样……”

“……没关系，你别这样……”他摇头，唇缝里发出模糊而倔强的声音，“是我自己要的……”

“可你明知道那本书里还有安全套的……”

“我知道。我想要你……”

“好了，好了。”伊奥俯身抱住他，吻了吻他烧得发烫的脸颊，用被子重新把他裹好，“我去找药，你吃了药就好好睡一觉。”

“我不吃药。”艾尔扎克昏昏沉沉地说，“你不明白……我想要这样……”

“想要什么？”伊奥困惑地看着他，“你在发烧！因为你不用安全套，又不肯让我帮你好好清理……”

“傻瓜。”艾尔扎克睁开眼睛，极地冰海般的绿色，却又透出发烧时的躁动不安：“别说了，好不好？”

“可是你这家伙总是让我担……唔！”

头痛又来了。比今晚的两次……比之前的任何一次发作都剧烈得多。他痛得也想要蜷缩成一团，拥抱的力度也不自觉地愈发加重了。

真是的，就不能等一下吗？！让我先问清楚他到底是怎么回事。至少让我先给他拿两颗阿司匹林，再照顾他睡着。

“……你又头疼了是不是？”感受到那双不断收紧的手臂，绿眼睛里的焦躁和痛苦仿佛都自觉地退让了，现在更多的情绪是担忧。

“没有。”

“你在说谎。伊奥，你根本就不会说谎。”

艾尔扎克捧住他的脸，他的指尖冰凉而掌心滚烫，“记不记得你跟我说过，我的眼睛很快就会好起来的？”


	5. Chapter 5

“不会好了。”艾尔扎克躺在野战医院的病床上，虚弱地说。

“那我会照顾你。”伊奥紧紧握住他的手，“艾扎，我会一直在你身边照顾你。”

“呵。”艾尔扎克扯动嘴角，发出自嘲般的笑声，“你照顾我。”他重复道，被惨白纱布层层缠裹的双眼转向伊奥的方向，“为什么？”

戳着吊针的手伸过来，握住了伊奥的右手，冰凉的手指准确地摩挲过他手腕内侧的刺青：展翅的鹰、地球仪、海锚——那是海军陆战队的队徽。

“为了‘权利、自由、荣誉’？还是为了‘绝不令一人掉队’（Leave no man behind）？” 

“因为……”这情形过于突如其来，并且与他先前设想过的所有场景都不相同，伊奥一时愣住了，但他迅速反应过来，于是开口答道：“不是的，艾扎，因为我……我喜……”

“够了，伊奥。”那句慌不择路的告白被无情地打断了，“我已经不是你的队友了。别在我这里浪费时间。”

“我不是因为你是队友才……”

“别说了。”

艾尔扎克放开他的手，微微向内侧偏过头，“你走吧。”

“艾扎！”

“你走吧。”

“……那我明天再来看你……”

然而，等到他第二天再去医院的时候，艾尔扎克已经不见了。

“怎么可能！”伊奥罕见地大声喊道，他的脑袋里嗡嗡乱响，眼前的一片白色让他头晕目眩。

“我刚才去问过医生，”加隆·杰米尼——他们在海军陆战队的带教官——不着痕迹地扶了他一把，帮他站稳了，“受伤失明的是左眼，右眼似乎没什么大问题。”他沉着脸说道，“至于其他的伤，我想你比我了解那家伙……如果他真想一声不吭就离开医院，那他总能做到，哪怕是用爬的。”

“可他就这样带着伤走了？！就为了……从我身边逃开？……”伊奥的声音低了下去，强烈的挫败感让他感到胸口发堵。他靠墙蹲下，双手捂住脸，“我该去哪里找他……”

“他父亲生病住院，我没有拿这种事情去打扰他，至于队里的其他人，我都已经打过招呼了。”加隆说，“目前为止还没消息。你也可以再想想，他还有可能去找谁。”

我。

伊奥捂着脸想。

我原本还以为，无论遇到什么事情，他总会第一个来找我。

该死。

伊奥·斯库拉，你这是哪儿来的自信啊？就凭……

就凭……

就凭你十几年前曾经梦到过他吗？那跟他有一毛钱的关系吗？！或许一直以来的一切都只是你的幻想，或者你的一厢情愿，仅此而已，你这个彻头彻尾的傻瓜！

“站起来。”加隆的手按上了他的后背，“快点，别让我说第二遍。”

他扶着墙站了起来，眼前黑蒙了好几秒，然后他终于以标准的军姿站稳了。

“很好。就这样。”加隆的目光在那张空空的病床和伊奥脸上看了两个来回，“现在，回去等消息。我给你三天假期。”

“……如果三天以后还是找不到他呢？”

“那就回来，报到，归队。我有至少一打任务等着你们去办。”

“可是……艾尔扎克……我们就不管他了吗？！”

“绝不让一人掉队。这是海军陆战队的信条。”加隆忽然眯起了眼睛，他快步走到病床前，掀起了枕头。

“……但我们得尊重他自己的选择。”他伸手拿起枕下的一条坠着军队士兵编号牌的银项链，走回伊奥身边。

“你送给他的？”他拈着那条项链问。

“……是。那上面……原先还有一枚银十字架。”

“替他把‘狗牌’收好了。”加隆把项链放进了伊奥手里，“他会回来的。或许不是三天以后。但他会回来的。”

“……长官？”

“他会回来的。”加隆冷冰冰地说，却又几不可察地抬了抬一边嘴角，说不清是在同情还是嘲讽。

“……喂……”

又一次常规任务结束，伊奥筋疲力尽地回到家里，却在语音信箱里听到了那个熟悉的声音。他猛地想起了整整五个月前，带教官加隆说过的那句话，就在同时，给他留言的那个人颤声说：“……我需要你。”

不是“我需要见你”，或者“我需要你的帮助”。

他说，我需要你。

伊奥几乎是飞身扑到了电话上抓起话筒，完全忘记了那只是一通留言，他的激动此刻毫无作用。

“艾扎！”他对着话筒大喊，“你在哪儿？告诉我你在哪儿？！”

手机在他的外套口袋里疯狂震动起来，伊奥怔了好一会儿，才慢慢地放回听筒，朝发出震动声的方向走去。

“你已经听到他的留言了是吧。”加隆的声音还是那样冷沉沉的，明明是疑问句尾音却连一点上扬都没有。

“……”

“他需要你。”加隆说，然后像是随口聊天似的说出一个汽车旅馆的详细 地址。

“……”伊奥攥着手机冲出门，险些从门口的台阶上摔下去。

“我给你叫了计程车。”加隆的声音还在耳边，但他根本忘记了他们还在通话，也忘记去问加隆从什么时候起、又是出于什么原因而要监听他家的座机，“我认为你现在的状态不适合开车。”

他踉踉跄跄地冲到路牙边，黄色的计程车也恰好停在他家门口，司机摇下车窗问他：“你是伊奥？”

他一把拉开车门坐进去。司机耸耸肩膀，摇起车窗，然后将油门踩到了底。

突然的加速度将他整个人牢牢地压在靠背上，心脏跳得太快了，伊奥感到一阵阵头晕。手机被随便扔在身边的座椅上，他完全没听见加隆最后说了句“把他安全带回来”才挂了电话。

那家汽车旅馆事实上离他家并不太远，离海边可能更近，他三步并做两步跑上室外楼梯时甚至隐约听见了海水在深夜里涨潮的声音。

他停在217号房间门口，抬起手用力地砸门，砸得周围的房间都有人探头探脑地出来查看，看清他的表情后又以更快的速度缩了回去。

门里一直没有动静，他快要急疯了，不由自主地往后退了两步，抬腿就想踹上去。

“嘿，小子，快把你的臭脚给我放下。”旅馆老板是个又高又壮的黑人，拿着一串钥匙慢悠悠地走上楼来，“虽然我欠杰米尼先生的人情，但你再这样打扰我的客人我可不保证会不会有人报警。”

他从硕大的不锈钢环上摘下一把钥匙扔给伊奥：

“安静点。别惹麻烦。”

他抓住钥匙，低头去开门，直到这时才意识到自己刚才用了多大的力气。每根手指都在发抖，他用两只手一起握住钥匙柄才勉强对准了锁孔。

门开了。

“艾尔扎克！”

只看了一眼他就知道，这个房间里没有他要找的人。伊奥盯着遍地的烈度酒空瓶，还有扔在床头的那枚银质十字架，从未体会过的恐惧感瞬间就引发了剧烈的头痛，那痛感令他直接跪倒在地上，连续干呕却什么都吐不出来。他紧紧按住胸口，强迫自己冷静下来，但头脑里那个声音始终都在，犹如重锤般一次次地敲打他的神经，将他逼向崩溃的边缘。

“……艾扎……”他咽下口中翻涌的血腥气，在剧痛中隐约听见不远处的海潮声正逐渐迫近，冬季寒夜里特有的海雾从敞开的大门外涌进室内，像是无法解释的某种讯息。

伊奥双手撑住地面，慢慢地站起身来，抓起那枚十字架向外跑去。


	6. Chapter 6

“我总是忍不住要等你。”艾尔扎克用同样的力道回抱住伊奥，将热烫的额头贴在他的胸口，“或许因为我知道，你总能找到我。”

就像那天。他紧握着手机坐在海边，海水渐渐涨潮，打湿了他的鞋袜，又浸湿他的裤腿。

那是十一月的、冬季的海。

那是他二十三年的生命里，最冷的夜晚。

他终于忍不住拨了伊奥的电话。接通的铃声响了许久，但始终没有人接听。

他不在家。或许又有任务了吧。也或许，今晚刚好轮到他休息，所以他去看电影，或是去了酒吧。

跟其他朋友一起。

或许这就是天意。

他站起身来，朝更深的海水里走去。一波涌浪凶猛地侵袭过来，他从胸口以下全都湿透了，冬夜的风在海面吹起层叠的褶皱，吹得他不停地发抖。

对不起啊，伊奥……其实……我也喜欢过你。从十岁时第一次梦到你的样子，到十七岁第一次在海军陆战队的迎新会上见到真实的你，从你成为我的新兵训导员逼着我每天跑十公里越野，到我们第一次一起出去执行任务……

我一直、一直、一直都喜欢着你。

可是，我还是要失去你了，就像失去视力，失去海军陆战队，今天又失去父亲一样……你看，我一直都知道，我终归要失去一切。

因为，从有记忆开始，在屈指可数的几次发烧经历里，我总是能梦到自己正在失去。并没有任何画面，只有清楚得如同刀刻斧凿般的疼痛，以及无数人哭喊的声音。他们用难熬的疼痛一次次地提醒我，什么是“无可挽回地失去”。

说实话，我原本是不害怕的，直到现在。现在，我真的一无所有，除了你之外再没有什么可以失去。

对不起啊，伊奥，我坚持了这么久，还是决定要放弃你了。

这样你就不会随着那些疼痛的梦境一起，变成我再也无法更改的现实。

海浪冲击着他的手腕，冰冷僵硬的手指快要握不住手机。艾尔扎克闭上了眼睛，就在他要放开手的时候，伊奥的声音忽然从手机里传了出来。

“你好，这里是伊奥和艾尔扎克的家。有事请在滴声后留言。”

艾尔扎克愣住了。他盯着眼前的手机，站在几乎要没顶的海水里一动不动，直到一个浪头打来，险些将它从他的手指间卷走，他才突然回神般将手机拿近，像是用尽了全身力气般嗄声说：“……我需要你。”

“我哪儿也不去，就一直在这里陪你。”伊奥小心地把他平放在床上，用被子将他们两个人一并盖住。

“……明天早上就会好的……”艾尔扎克伸手轻轻揉着伊奥的太阳穴，“你不要担心。”

“我怎么能不担心啊……”

“我不会再做那样的事了。”艾尔扎克闭上了眼睛，他的掌心里有绵密的冷汗，浑身发烫却又冷得发抖，那深入骨髓的寒冷像是又回到了一年前的海水里，“我也担心你，伊奥，真的，我只是太过担心你。”他喃喃地说着，发烧让他的头脑变得既迷茫又亢奋，他不停地说着，那都是平时的他绝不会对伊奥说的话。

“你担心我？”伊奥抓住他仍在揉按自己太阳穴的湿冷手指，将它们放回被子，放在自己温热的胸口。

“别以为你在我面前总是精神百倍的样子，我就不会发现……”艾尔扎克低声说，“你的头痛。那看起来真的很严重。我已经旁敲侧击地问过你好几回了，可你就是不肯承认……”

“……我真的非常担心。”艾尔扎克想收回手，但伊奥这次毫不放松，最后他终于放弃了，任凭伊奥用自己的体温温暖着他的手指，“伊奥……我跟你讲过那个梦里的声音，是不是？”

“嗯，那些你喝醉或是发烧的时候才会听到的声音。”

“它就像某种预言，或者警告……我想更清楚地听见、看见……我怕有一天真的会像它说的那样……我怕自己连你也留不住，更害怕……你被迫留在我身边。”

“所以你就这样做？用这么傻的办法？”

伊奥难以置信地抱紧了他，眼里满溢着无可奈何的心疼：“艾扎，我有没有跟你说过……我做过的梦？”


	7. Chapter 7

“十三岁那年的圣诞节，我曾经梦到过一座靠近北极圈的小镇。梦里也是圣诞节，到处都张灯结彩，我独自一个人站在一间旧书店里，透过玻璃窗看着外面纷飞的雪花，角落的音箱里还放着我一个字都听不懂的法语歌剧。”

“那是我第一次‘见到’雪。你知道，我出生在一年四季都是夏天的海岛上，在十七岁离开家乡来到纽约之前，我从来没见过雪。但是，那个夏天的圣诞节晚上，我梦见了雪。我甚至在梦里打开窗子伸出了手。我至今都记得梦里飘落的雪在我的指尖融化时的感觉。”

“就在那个时候，我听见门上的迎客铃在响。我转过头去，就看到了你。”

“你戴着有绒球的帽子，虽然围着围巾可鼻尖还是冻得通红。我问你要找什么书，还问你喜欢热牛奶还是果汁。你不好意思地向我道谢，想问我的名字又好像不知道该不该问，于是……”

“……于是你停了下来。”艾尔扎克的眼里浮起了清晰的泪水，“你停下来，转过身，对我说了你的名字。”

“你也梦到过我。”伊奥的声音里有难以抑制的颤抖，“我就知道……你一定也做过相同的梦。你第一次站在我面前的时候，我就知道，你是我今生要守护的珍宝。”他像是对待易碎品一般轻轻地将艾尔扎克搂进了怀里，吻着他被冷汗打湿的额前碎发，“所以你看，我们命中注定要相遇和相爱，我向你保证，无论发生什么事，都绝不会让你失去我。”

My Precious。

“相信我。”

“伊奥……”

“乖，听我的话，好好吃药，好好睡觉，还有，以后不要再这样折腾自己了……”伊奥吻着他的脸颊，轻轻地拍抚他，看着他喝水咽下药片，看着他疲累不堪地躺在枕头上，看着他终于不安稳地睡着了。

“我的小傻瓜……”

酒红色的眸子里漾过水波般的柔情，伊奥侧身躺着，看着艾尔扎克的睡颜，听着他的呼吸声渐渐变得平稳。头痛不知道什么时候悄然消失了，像一阵龙卷风般来去迅疾，只是会留下一地狼藉。内心深处仍然残存着那种强烈的担忧和恐惧，那是头痛的后遗症，是从他确认自己爱上了艾尔扎克开始，每一次都能准确感应到对方痛苦的副作用。它会在心底盘桓许久，挥之不去。

“我也在梦中听到过那样的声音，我的宝贝。”他拨开艾尔扎克的碎发，轻触那张陷入警示梦中的脸，徒劳无功地想要抚平恋人无意识地皱紧的眉心，“它就像一种警告，说我想要守护的终究会是一场空。可是只要你还在这里，你还在我身边，一切都没关系，什么样的疼痛我都能忍受，什么样的命运我都能接受。”

他给艾尔扎克盖好被子，悄悄地来到客厅，坐在黑暗中打开了笔记本电脑，在收件人栏里填入了梭罗家私人医生苏兰特的邮箱地址。

“哈喽，亲爱的塞壬医生，”

他轻轻敲着键盘写道：

“恭喜你啊，终于又可以用那台吵死人的破机器扫描我金贵的脑袋了。”

“后天下午两点，我们诊所见。”

“PS：请你让拜安和克修拉劝劝艾扎，看看能不能带他去复查眼睛。我能感觉得到……他的右眼情况不太好。”

“伊奥·斯库拉”

FIN


	8. 一点解释

梦里的痛苦来自前世。水淹大地那么多人死了这辈子总要遭一点点报应。  
我的理解：  
艾尔扎克上辈子最痛苦的是“无可挽回的失去”。  
伊奥就是“无能为力的守护”（所以说小师兄就是他这辈子的南太平洋之柱2333）  
PS：  
造了孽的隆哥这辈子只能当个超级助攻。


End file.
